explorers_guild_of_eorzeafandomcom-20200213-history
What Is This Site?
Welcome to the Explorers' Guild Wikia! If you've clicked on the link, you are probably looking for further details on what this project is and why we're doing it. Our Wikia is the combined efforts of roleplayers in the Final Fantasy XIV player community to help our fellow roleplayers, from newbies to veterans, to enjoy a greater confidence in their knowledge of the lore of the game. We believe this will help to enrich player experience, encourage people to step out with new and creative ideas, and enable players to connect with one another through a firmer foundation in the common setting we all enjoy! What We Offer # Accessible articles on points of lore, large and small. # Helpful guides to roleplaying. From the articles themselves, to lexicons of language and dialects, to suggestions on how to make the most of this amazing game world, we're working to make this site a tremendous resource for FFXIV roleplayers everywhere. What We Do # Gather information. Unlike with many other games, the rich, diverse, consistent lore of FFXIV is scattered across many different locations. Our intention is to pull as much of that information together as possible, and help others see the connections between the bits--not only so that they can enjoy the bigger picture more completely, but also find new ways to use it in their own RP. # Present information. ''It's not enough to aggregate tidbits of trivia; our desire is to write interesting and entertaining articles that feel like they are part of the game's world, like something your character would read just as you're reading it. That's why our articles have fairly loose style requirements; our Library is compiled by many different characters and players, and we want to preserve their unique insights and approach. We also believe this makes our articles more engaging and fun to read than if they were done in True Wiki Style. '''What We Are Not Doing' # Trying to replace other resources. Absolutely not! There are many marvelous resources on the Internet, some which we ourselves consult as we compose our articles, and each of them brings its own valuable approach to sharing lore. From Mirke's Menagerie to Gamer Escape, from the dev team's posts on the FFXIV forum to the Encyclopedia Eorzea, each is a labor of love to bring information to the player base. And so too are we, with our own style of immersion and entertaining reading that welcomes contributions from anyone who has something to share. # Lore policing. Trying to police other people's RP is like trying to bail out a well: you can go at it all day, but it's just going to keep refilling, and meanwhile you're contaminating the water and making a lot of mud. We respect the liberty of all roleplayers in this purely voluntary pursuit; our objective is only to make the information conveniently available so that people can make the most of it who want it. # Speculating. We're not here to make sense of it; we're just reporting it. Writers of our articles are free to editorialize a little, but it is never to interfere with the presentation of information. # Supporting speculations and headcanons. Citation needed, and we're not that citation, nor do we mean to be. Our purpose is, again, to give a solid introduction, overview, and details of lore in a format that is entertaining to read; for that reason, we don't pepper our articles with references and links to quest text or screenshots. There are many wonderful, out-of-character resources for this particular pursuit, and we can't recommend them enough! So, now that you know what we're about, please enjoy the many informative and interesting articles we have to offer! If you find something that's not accurate, please reach out to us through the comment function on the article, or by direct message! And if this Wikia inspires you to write an article yourself, then by all means contact Ceredan Brooks about becoming one of our esteemed authors! Regardless of your free-company membership or even which data center you're on, we're always grateful for new folks joining in the project. May you walk in the light of the Crystal! Category:Informative